


Shut Up and Dance

by Just__Sparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Five years following the Second Wizarding War, everyone in the Wizarding community is invited to the newly formed Unity Ball. While Draco believes this will be just another night of pretending he's not in the same room with the love of his life, Hermione's about to give him and everyone else a bit of a shock.





	

            In the first few months during the aftermath of the Second Great Wizard War, as it had so been named, the Ministry had wasted no time in making it clear that unity across the Wizarding World was essential if it was to rebuild itself and avoid another such disaster. Among some of the brightest minds in the magical community, there had been a committee of sorts to decide how to best achieve such a goal. Borne out of numerous discussions, along with other proposals, the Unity Ball had been conceived. The first one had been held a year and a day after the final battle. Five years later, the tradition continues on.

           As in years’ past, a diverse group of magical folk from near and far, had arrived hours prior to commencement of the ball, furnishing the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to look as if it were a polished ballroom, rather than a school mess hall. The ceiling, which is currently bewitched with floating candles of distinct colors, also has a view of the brightest stars in the galaxy, each shining down upon every single guest in attendance. Circular tables all around are covered with white, lacy tablecloths, laden with placement cards, as well as more candles.

           Witches and wizards mull around the entirety of the room, while conversing with one and other, as the band conjures their stage together, beside the Head table. The feast has once again filled every person in the room, with not a one person able to eat another pinch.

           Hermione Granger, who has just re-entered the room, scans it for one certain individual. She has had absolutely enough of the cowardice they have previously displayed on a number of occasions, including the very dinner that just concluded minutes before on this very night. She was a Gryffindor after all. How could she not show her true colors in every aspect of her life?

           Standing next to his brother Charlie, who is currently on vacation from Romania, Ronald Weasley looks at Hermione expectantly, but she shakes her head to politely decline.

           "Not now Ronald," she mumbles quietly, bypassing his hopeful gaze.

            In the heat of the battle, which this very function happens to mark, Hermione had made an error in judgement by snogging one of her two best friends, namely one Ronald Bilius Weasley. For years, she had fancied him, until she arrived at the realization rather quickly in the aftermath that it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush. In reality, the pair could never be anything more than friends. If she had shown that sort of discretion at the time the moment had presented itself, she muses, perhaps she would not find herself the center of his decidedly misplaced affections still.

            Roving her eyes further around the room, she spots Harry and Ginny not far from the rest of the Weasleys near the entrance, regarding each other with adoration. Currently engaged to be married, the pair are simply enjoying each other's company, with no set date in sight for their impending nuptials.. However, it went without saying that there would be no one else for either of them.

            Luna and Neville stand a little further away from Harry and Ginny, chatting to each other with relative ease. From her vantage point, although she could not be entirely sure, it seems as if Neville is about to ask Luna for her hand in a dance.

            "It's about time," Hermione acknowledges silently.

            Proceeding with her search, she recognizes that a plethora of alumni representing Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Illvermorny, Castelbruxo, Uagadou, and Mahoutokoro alike, are in attendance, as well as current students of each school, teachers, and Ministry officials. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the presiding Minister of Magic, stands with a cup of punch in his hand, talking to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, closer to the Head table. Noting rather unsurprisingly that Narcissa Malfoy remains off in the distance next to a window, amongst the throngs of guests, surveying the entirety of the room.

            Finally resting her gaze on one man, Hermione takes all of him in for a whole second, before practically marching towards him. Despite the knowledge that no one has even an inkling of suspicion that either of them are spoken for, they are about to, she resigns. Politely cutting through the thicket of surprised witches and wizards surrounding him, she stands directly in front of him, and slips her hand into his. Ignoring the collective breath that everyone around them suddenly takes, she leads him away in the direction of the dance floor.

            As the couple strides to the middle of the room, both of them can feel the questioning stares that fill the Hall, from bystanders and fellow dancers alike. Hermione pays them no mind though. She is through with the way her life has been previously dictated by some of the same people in this very room and has decided that it is her turn to be genuinely happy, rather than someone else’s dirty little secret.

            "Hermione, what do you think you are doing?" Draco hisses.

            "There's no turning back now," she replies, slipping one arm around his neck, and the other in his right hand.

            "So I can see," he responds, clearly displeased with the first public display of their relationship.

            "Is something wrong darling?" she queries ever so innocently, a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

            "No, love, of course not. I just thought we had decided that my death should come in old age, rather than my twenties."

            "Don't be so dramatic Draco. No one would dare touch you with me standing next to you."

            "That remains to be seen. However, at least now Weasley may stop staring at you as if he were your lap dog."

            "Draco, shut up and dance with me."

            "As you wish, darling,” he acquiesces, despite the nervousness engorging itself in the pit of his stomach.

             The song that the band has been playing, ends shortly after they take the dance floor, much to Hermione's chagrin. Whether out of cowardice, or relief that he is no longer required to feign his indifference of the bushy haired witch, Draco continues dancing to each and every song that Hermione wishes to. At last, a slower song filters through the air, which has Hermione retreating toward the refreshments. However, he refuses to allow her to relent so easily, now that their secret has been put on display for their world to see. Maintaining a soft grasp on her hand, he swiftly spins her back around to him, making certain that everyone in the room is aware that this relationship is certainly not up for negotiation. Glancing up at him, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes question him wordlessly.

             “What we have shown them so far has been mere child’s play. I do believe it is time we let everyone know how truly amazing we are together though, don't you love?" Draco whispers into her ear.

             Paying no heed to any other pair of eyes one final time, Draco and Hermione stare lovingly into each other's own, while pulling each other close. Throughout each note of the following song, they leave no doubt as to whether or not they are downright smitten with each other, dancing as if they are connected as one. A plethora of jaws drop around the room, but the couple pays them no mind. When the song finishes, both agree to take it the extra mile by planting a firm kiss on one another's lips right on the dance floor.

             "You were holding out on me, darling," Hermione whispers to Draco softly, before turning to face the inevitable rest of their lives.


End file.
